


Blue on Blue

by MelanieQuinlan



Category: Pet Shop Boys
Genre: Song fic, made up of Pet Shop Boys' song titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanieQuinlan/pseuds/MelanieQuinlan
Summary: Just a little story I wrote, trying to use all of Pet Shop Boys' song titles. Not up to date anymore, they have released a couple of albums since I finished the story.
Kudos: 2





	Blue on Blue

Do I have to? think about nothing but Love etc? About how for me Love is a catastrophe, and I don't know what you want but I can't give it anymore? Oh, the Legacy of a doomed relation, of One and one makes five. The Decadence I've been involved in when it was Saturday night forever in one Discoteca after the other when I hung out with The boy who couldn't keep his clothes on, Jack the lad, Euroboy, even a New York City boy. You know One thing leads to another. I was Shameless and now I must Face the truth. I am a Don Juan, a Casanova in hell who's crying For all of us. That's my impression anyway. I know It's a sin but then one is Always smarter After the event. I asked Can you forgive her? When he should have pointed out: You know where you went wrong!

In the night I'm no longer Dreaming of the Queen, I'm haunted by The ghost of myself and wonder: Was that what it was? The end of the world? Possibly not, but I didn't get where I am today without some Hit and miss. Wish I had One more chance to turn this nightmare into More than a dream again. All over the world Too many people have heard my Hit music, but they have no idea. Sometimes I think I'm Losing my mind because Later tonight always comes and he's Always on my mind. In my Heart, too. At the beginning we were Two divided by zero, used all Opportunities to be together, either at his place where I would enjoy The view from your balcony or at my house in Suburbia. I didn’t pay his Rent, but we asked: Why don't we live together? a few times. 

But then he found out he had been Betrayed, about the Lies I had told, and he chose To step aside and I was Left to my own devices “I get along,” I thought. “I'll get him Out of my system. Now that I'm Single, I can go Searching for the face of Jesus, pretend I'm the King of Rome or find myself a pretty Paninaro or a Sexy Northerner.” I did neither. Truth is, I can't stop thinking about The way it used to be, his Footsteps in the dark and The night I fell in love with him. I'd been at The Theatre with the West end girls seeing The Sodom and Gomorrah show. It had been full of Hedonism, kind of Gin and Jag. He was One of the crowd, but when I saw him, I thought: “This is My night! My Red-letter day! I want to wake up with you, you are one of the Beautiful people.”

I went over to him and said: ”Hello Boy Strange, I want a lover and I get excited seeing you Here so why don't we talk In Private and see if we can be Forever in love?”  
Now I wouldn't normally do this kind of thing, but my Head was spinning like I was Hooked on radiation and thought It's alright.  
The boy obviously had A different point of view, he just pulled a face, thinking something like “I'm with stupid!”. “I want a dog rather than a lover,” he said.  
I made my excuses and left. So Sorry I said. I thought: “Se a vide e (that's the way life is)! A man could get arrested for being so blunt! This must be the place I waited years to leave!”  
He came after me, though, and called out: “Hey headmaster, you're Being boring! Shall we go Somewhere where we can hear The sound of the atom splitting?”  
I thought:” Wow, It always comes as a surprise!” Aloud I said: “I know some DJ Culture, let's Go West to a place called Run girl run.”  
When we were Domino Dancing to some Music for boys, I felt the Electricity between us and Before we knew it found it So hard to keep our hands off each other. I'm sure we started Some Speculation. We made it Home and dry and it's true, We all feel better in the dark. Afterwards I told him: “Tonight is forever, you're The only one.”  
He laughed and asked: “How can you expect to be taken seriously?” But he seemed somewhat Nervously. He might have thought of me as The man who has everything or Your funny uncle, the Young offender but I was Relentless.  
“You can have Indefinite leave to remain,” I insisted. “You choose, but as the Twentieth Century comes to an end, we should start A new life. It's For your own good, actually.”  
He mumbled: “I thought It couldn't happen here, but It must be obvious that I love to love you baby. It's Confidential but I've been Falling for you.”  
“Absolutely fabulous,” I exclaimed. “I've never been Closer to heaven, My head is spinning.”  
It was Something special, we were The loving kind and our Love life scored Nine out of ten, but it was only The calm before the storm. The Metamorphosis started, I developed my Delusions of Grandeur and surely tried The Patience of a Saint. It was Pandemonium. Too much Disco Potential which should've been Somebody else’s business. One Jack and Jill Party after the other. Nothing has been proved but he was Disappointed and Vulnerable. I might have been In denial about it but all the Jealousy caused so much Miserablism. Girls don't cry but The crying game and the Love pains got so bad we both needed a Tranquillizer more often than not. I was Building a wall and he was Daydreaming, thinking: “This used to be the future!”  
I was Getting away with it for a while, Walking on thin ice, thinking: “Don't drop bombs!”  
It was like To speak is a sin and all the Screaming and the Violence left us Numb. It was Up and down all the time and we were caught Between two islands and in Friendly fire. If looks could kill, I'd be dead, I remember the look on his face as he asked me: “What have I done to deserve this? Was it worth it? I wish I had No regrets, but I need some Liberation. If love were all this would be Psychological suicide, but I'm not scared. I'm Up against it. I'm going Where the streets have no name with The truck driver and his mate. I'll just Sail away!”  
Oh, Yesterday when I was mad, indeed!

Now with Time on my hands and Only the wind as company I realize just how Integral he was in my life. Even Shopping near King's Cross or a night out with the Bright young things feels too Minimal without him. It makes me feel like a Samurai in autumn or a Fugitive who should write My October symphony. Like We came from outer space.  
As a Postscript I should add that not too long ago in this Silver age I received an Email. From him. He wrote: “Hallo spaceboy, I know We're all criminals now and that you are The former enfant terrible but I think we should Try it again. I was with a Paris city boy for a while until he told me: 'I'm in love with a German film star.' Now I need a Positive role model, no more Vampires. Please meet me and I'll tell you about The Resurrectionist and How I learned to hate rock and roll. Oh, and about that woman you're always out with: Bet she's not your girlfriend!”  
Am I so Transparent? Can he Read my mind? Girls and boys, We're the Pet Shop Boys and I'm feeling Very Flamboyant suddenly. My Birthday boy is One in a million and even though It doesn't often snow at Christmas, Miracles happen and – God willing – Love comes quickly in Luna park so that Happiness is an option. Call me old-fashioned After all.


End file.
